Demon Teens
by Sexy Vampire Girl
Summary: Sasuke was a brave ninja who risked his life to save Yukimura. He's dead now...to Yukimura, but to Kyo's daughters he's alive. One demon daughter and Sasuke seemed to be meeting each other eye to eye or lips to lips.
1. Chapter 1

**Demon Teen(Rewritten)**

By: Lady Danielle

OK I finally made up my mind on what I'm going to do with this story. I know that I can't let Kyo hav a son. It's a hassel a bit since I'm so used to girls.

* * *

Lost

* * *

**On top of a high cliff, on a mountain top, feet's away the moving river where Sasuke fell to his death, a man stands. Yukimura Sanada, standing in the rain, looking at the light of the quarter moon. **The same moon which reminds him what he has become and the young woman he couldn't save, Mizuki. Now, he lost another, his son and brave ninja, Sasuke Sarutobi.

Behind him, the whole Sanada on their knees, crying for their lost. Saizo holds Sasuke sword, his Muramasa.

Inside the a cave, where the rest of the group stays, Okuni, Yuya Shiina, Benitora the Red Tiger, and Demon Eyes Kyo. And now, with Bontenmaru. Yuya and Benitora are crying while looking at the samurai standing on the edge, now holding his young ninja's sword.

"Sarutobi Sasuke." Yukimura mumbles to himself while letting his tears fall freely. "My brave and stubborn ninja who saved me for the second time and this time... he didn't survive. My Sasuke."

"Little devil." Benitora cries.

"Sarutobi." Okuni whispers to herself while letting a tear escape her left eye.

"A grown man, Sasuke Sarutobi just became a man, last week. Now, he's gone, dying like a true ninja." Yukimura tighten his grip on Sasuke's sword. "SASUKE!!!"


	2. Two Red Heads and One Cotton Head

**Demon Teens**

**By: Lady Danielle ****

* * *

**

**Two Red Heads and One Cotton Head**

Someone is touching him; again, the last time he counted himself being bathed by this mysterious person for the tenth time. He knows by the second time he isn't dead, but his body is just unable to move. He is so weak that his eyes lids wouldn't work. The last thought in his head is Yukimura, a cliff, water, and rocks. Even though he never likes someone touching him like this, even in his private area, he knows he is safe. He is told he is with a friend by a girl's voice, "Muramasa," if he can get up he will to see if Yukimura was all right, but he is too weak to even move. He has to rest and become stronger to protect Yukimura next time.

"Kyoko, I never thought you could be so gentle." That is Muramasa, amusement in his voice.

"I'm doing this because you told me, old man." It is the voice he's been hearing all this time. This woman is the one who's been taking care of him. Her voice reminds him of Demon Eyes Kyo with a hint of feminism and gentle. She's been so gently with him since he can remember. He knows he will owe this woman his life if he ever wakes up. "Besides, I can't have him stinking my room."

A door slides open and a new voices is introduce.

"Get out." The one he knows fell says.

"I'm not looking." The new girl giggles, her voice is a bit squeaky. "It's not fair for Kyoko to bath a guy, grandpa. Why can't I do it?"

'Kyoko? Her name is Kyoko?' Sasuke thinks.

"Is this the one that has a _mysterious_ boyfriend?" Kyoko runs the wet cloth gently around his face.

"I don't have a boyfriend?" she growls at her.

"Kyoko, Sayoko behave yourselves in front of our guest. He can hear you know." Muramasa sits next to Kyoko and touches Sasuke's head. "Sasuke its been three months now."

'Three months?'

"Yes," he pauses for a moment. "The lovely lady that has been taking care of you is my granddaughter Kyoko. She found you flowing down river."

"Your lucky to be alive and wasting my time." Kyoko voice disappears from the room. "When you wake up I'm going to work your ass."

'I need to get up!' Sasuke yells in his head and try to open his eye lids. After a few seconds they open and his body moves on his own. "My name is Sasuke Sarutobi and thank you Kyoko-Sama for taking care of me. I am honored to become your servant."

"I don't need a week servant like you."

"Please, to me to admit this is hard enough to be honest, but you saved my life. I'm am great in debt to you, please." He is on his knees, head down, towards Kyoko. "I will do as you ask, and become stronger to live—

"Fine, as soon as your master comes get you, I'll take you in, Cotton Head."

"Oh, Kyoko, I'm jealous." The other woman says.

Sasuke looks up at his new master and finds himself looking at a two female version of Demon Eyes Kyo. He can tell which one is Kyoko just by her attitude. Both around his age group, not even adults yet, and just looking at Kyoko who is keeping eye contact with her beautiful demon eyes.

"He has snake eyes, that's so cool." Sayoko smiles.

"Let's get busy, Cotton Head." Kyoko starts walking away.

* * *

**Lady Danielle: I finally done.**


End file.
